Teenagers
by StartingWithSugar
Summary: Boys these days. They only want one thing. Oneshot.


**PLEASE READ THROUGH THE WHOLE THING. The ending makes the story.**

**Hey, I'm sorta new to Fanfiction. I say sorta because I've been here many times. And also because I usually just write fanfiction and put it on deviantART. (Okay, maybe one story. But I'm more of an artist than a writer.)**

**Anyways, this is kind of a filler so I can do other stuff with Naruto and think of a real SoulxMaka story (other than Complimentary Colors—which is on my deviantart.)**

**Okay. I'm done.**

* * *

><p>Maka ran her hand through her hair for the fifth time that night.<p>

"Soul! I already told you fourteen times," She was shouting so he would hear her from the other room, "No!"

"You were counting?" he asked, coming out of his bedroom and raising an eyebrow. Then as he noticed the serious expression on her face, rolled his eyes.

When Maka didn't say anything, he leaned against the counter.

"Chill, Maka. It can be quick!" He suggested, shrugging.

Maka still shook her head.

"Soul, my mom is coming by in thirty minutes because she wants to meet you. Like doing THAT will make her warm up to you quicker," She remarked sarcastically before catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the microwave. Quickly, she fixed her pigtail.

Soul wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"C'mon, you don't even have to do anything!"

"Soul, I always have to do something!" While Maka spun on her heel to face him, Soul kept his hand floating next to her waist until she stopped and he replaced them.

"Maka! We haven't done anything all week! Please? We're losing time now!" He was still begging. Maka leaned her head back and rested it on the microwave.

Soul flashed a smile and flippd his hair. Maka tried not to smile (because of course she finds that cute) but failed miserably. She kissed him quickly (this, Soul considered victory) but wiggled out of his grip (much to Soul's dismay).

"It's still a no, so we aren't wasting any time. In case you haven't noticed, I've been cleaning this—" She waved her arms wildly around the room, "—pig-sty all day!"

"And how is that my fault?"

"Because you keep asking me to do this!"

And now they were fighting. Which inevitably ended in Maka winning, by ignoring the last conversation and starting a new one.

Maka watched Soul groan and she put her face on her palms. She loved him, really, but she just couldn't today. And she hated saying no, but c'mon, a girl has her limits.

"Maybe if you just agreed with me for once, I would help!" Soul said, exasperated.

Maka now put her face against the wall and banged it lightly a few times. "Maybe tomorrow, Soul."

Soul smiled again. Which of course caused Maka to smile as well.

"We can get it over with now, if we hurry!" He smiled slyly, bumping Maka by sliding his hips against hers.

She banged her head against the wall again.

"Oh my god, if I say yes, will you please just stop?"

"Stop forever? That's not even fair."

"No, stop for…the rest of…the month," She spoke as she thought. Which was quickly, because stopping forever was her original idea, but she realized that was ridiculous. She liked it too, when she wasn't forced to…

She finally buckled. "Fine. But it HAS to be quick. Just so you get what you want."

Soul pumped his fist in the air. "I already have you, so checking off number two on the list is great too," he was still smiling when he kissed Maka's head.

"Yeah, yeah. Get the keys," She sighed, untying her apron.

"Get the helmets."

"I never imagined dating a gut that loved the candy store so much. Especially at 17."

"And I never imagined dating a girl that would protest going to a candy store as long as you did!"

"We've already been 15 times this month! AND IT'S THE 21st!"

"So?"

Maka smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He chuckled lightly as he kicked off the ground to start the motorcycle.

"I'm sure my mom will love you like you love candy."

He wins more than he thinks, really.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read it, thanks I kinda wrote it on my iPod because I was on a road trip, and VERY, VERY bored. So take this light-heartedly. It was not supposed to be that meaningful.<strong>


End file.
